


American Witch

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Do you want to know where the genes come from
  
  Some showed their faith and some showed none
  
  
  
  American Witch - Rob Zombie





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9: Witch

It was dark. Mark blinked his eyes open in the pitch of his room, the morning sun still far from rising. He frowned, wondering what could have woken him up when the sound of his porch creaking echoed in the stillness of his house.

Before he could even try to guess who could be here so late at night he heard his door bang open, a herd of heavy footsteps marching across the wood planks of his small home toward the bedroom, fear clutching his heart and holding him prisoner, frozen as he watched his bedroom door fly open, several men from town marching in with candles, pitchforks, and cold expressions. He was pulled from his bed and pushed out into the cool night air, still barefoot and dressed in his nightgown. He remained silent, fear flowing like ice water through his veins as he marched at the head of the pack, the tines of the men's pitchforks pointed straight at his back.

He looked straight forward as the men pushed him out into a field, grass trampled into nothing and stakes looming, kindling already set at the foot of each cross. He felt his throat close up, heart threatening to break out from behind his ribs with the force of it's beating. He didn't argue as he was hauled up onto the cross, ankles and wrists tied securely and head bowed in prayer.

He didn't look up when he saw another pair of pale bare feet being led to the other cross, another small crowd of muddy boots leading them to their death. He only looked up when a voice cut through the still and cold of early morning, choked by tears.

"Please, don't do this. Let him go, please."

Mark’s head snapped up at the familiar voice, feeling as though a stake had been driven through his heart at the sight of Jack just a few feet away, thick rope holding his thin, pale wrists and ankles against the wooden cross.

"Take me, just please don't take him."

Mark froze, mind blank as he watched Jack pull uselessly at his restraints, bright blue eyes shining with tears as he begged the men standing at his feet.

He was trying to save Mark.

"No," Mark murmured, breath seeming to leave him.

"No, no! Let him go! He did nothing wrong, let him go!" Mark screamed, pulling hard at his restraints, thrashing against the rope to break free, to get Jack as far away from here as possible. He couldn't let this happen, he couldn't let Jack die. He pulled and thrashed until his cross shook, the rope cutting painfully into his wrists and ankles, cutting into skin and leaving dark red marks on tan skin.

"Let him go!"

His screams were ignored, the men at their feet stepping forward, torches in hand.

"Jack!"

"Mark, I'm so sorry. I love you," Jack sobbed, tear-stained face turned to face Mark, the fire from the men's torches reflected in his bright eyes.

"I love you too," Mark replied, voice choked with tears as the men bent down to light the fires at their feet.

He watched as Jack shut his eyes tight, shoulders shaking with the force of a sob. Mark shut his eyes, the heat of the fire already licking at his feet.

The last thing Mark heard before the fire engulfed them was Jack calling his name, his eyes shut tight.

-

"Mark!"

Mark shot up from bed, eyes wide and drenched in a cold sweat, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness of the room.

Jack sat beside him, blue eyes wide in worry as he held Mark’s shoulder, grounding him to the present and slowly pulling him from the fear that had him shaking in his bed.

"It was just a bad dream, Mark. You're alright," Jack soothed, Mark launching himself at Jack and wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"God, Jack, I'm so glad you're okay," Mark murmured, squeezing him tighter before leaning back enough to kiss him fervently.

All the while Jack soothed him, rubbing his back and running a hand through his hair, whispering soothing words between soft kisses.

"It's okay Mark, I'm okay. We're both okay."

It took some time, but eventually Mark calmed down, curling up against Jack, his head on Jack’s chest and an arm curled around his waist, holding him close. Jack ran his hand through Mark’s hair, an arm wrapped around his back as Mark finally shut his eyes and drifted back to sleep, holding onto Jack all night long. He didn't have another bad dream for the rest of the night.


End file.
